Talk:Hisoka Morow
This page needs more information, especially the plot. For the admins out there, please help. Thanks :) There's a part that says "(which is composed of 13 of the most powerful nen users seen throughout the series)" when referring to the Phantom Troupe (in an attempt to make comparisons to how powerful Hisoka is). This is misleading because the Phantom Troupe is among the most powerful in the UNDERWORLD. They are not the most powerful nen users PERIOD (even in the underworld you have the Zoldyck family, and in the Hunter world, you have the Charmain and the Zodiacs etc... who are probably stronger than any of the Phantom Troupe members). 123Clean123 (talk) 07:44, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Race If anyone thinks it's emportant enough to add, in Volume 2, Killua said that he & Hisoka were of the "same race," which is at least half Japanese. : And here I think Killua was referring to being the same "blood-thirsty" people... And Killua is half-Japanese? Really? -_- Esperancia 09:29, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Killua isn't half-Japanese (Japponese)--where did you get that from? His mother is from Meteor City and his father's side isn't from Jappon either. By the "same race," Togashi intended to draw a parallel between Killua and Hisoka that's fully seen later on in the volume. Remember when Hisoka cut off a man's arms for bumping into him? Killua does the same thing about ten chapters later. Mr. Toto 13:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Woah, woah...His mother is from meteor city? :O HisokaBungie 18:37, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::No, no, when Killua ment that it isn't about race, it's about their human nature. You're to literal. Saiyukisama 12:02, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :By the same "race" Hisoka meant that they are both killers / murderers / assassins. Killua killed a couple of random examinees too (Manga) out of his own whim similar to Hisoka. after his ball contest with Netero right? . ネフェルピト 04:10, January 3, 2012 (UTC) good? is hisoka a good person? He's not a good person but he is extremely violent and is very selfish. He does help people, but he usually gets something in return like pleasure from fighting strong nen users. There hasn't been any clear cut signs of evil aside from him killing people but even then he seems to only target people who have even a slim chance of standing up to him. He's just a wildcard. TripleStarHunter (talk) 04:18, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Pretty sure the Guide Book spelled his name Hyskoa, making it just as confusing as Curarpickt. The trivia mentions that: "In the Episode 54 of 2011 Edition, Hisoka wrote a message "The Corpse was fake" with the emoticons of himself." This is also true for episode 62 of the 1999 series (towards the very end of the episode). Proof image vows does hisoka has a vow or something like that, and if so what is it?Taart123 (talk) 15:02, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Texture Surprise Nen Type Texture Surprise is a Conjuration ability. http://z.mfcdn.net/store/manga/44/07-055.0/compressed/07_01_11.jpg Ex Phantom Troupe Because Hisoka was never a true member of the Phantom, and he quit, should it be in the category? What I am saying, is not to take it out for characters like Uvogin, but Hisoka, because he was never a 'true' member. Nobody700 (talk) 20:55, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Is Texture Surprise really a Transmutation ability? I mean, if you think about it, if texture suprise was a transmutation ability, it would only work against nen users since only nen users can see transmuted nen(with the exception of some high ranking chimera ants before they use nen), but in the Heavens Arena story arc, when Hisoka used texture suprise in his fight against Kastro to make his arm look like it was completly healed, non nen users in the audience and the announcer were tricked as well. This would be impossible unless EVERYBODY in the audience was a nen user(which almost certainly was not the case), or texture suprise was actually in fact some sort of conjured ability. Now this might just be a continuity error by the creator, but since we can't be sure unless the creator confirms it, I think it should be changed to a conjuration ability on his wiki page. Pigzillion (talk) 14:05, February 15, 2015 (UTC) On Hisoka's personality "While Hisoka's nature tends to be malevolent, he isn't an indiscriminate killer. He has no problems killing anyone regardless of age or sex, however he only kills people who are in his way or those he deems "worthy." As such his character is more simply amoral than flat out evil." Is this really true given the election arc where Hisoka kills numerous hunters, most of whom were Association Hunters and therefore likely not very strong? At the very least I think this needs rewording; but more precisely, to me this seems incorrect. Tsozsecond (talk) 05:03, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Hisoka is Spider-Man If Hisoka wanted to he could become Spider-Man. His bungie gum could let him swing around and walk on walls, plus he is already pretty strong. Just a random thought I wanted to share. :) Milomilk was here 06:57, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Can someone do this? Please? Hisoka's Weird Body Shape Over the past few arcs, Hisoka seems to have picked up oufits that give him the illusion of an hourglass figure; he appears wasp-waisted with rather large hips & a wide torso with broad shoulders. But the real mystery is his lower legs & sometimes even his feet. Where the hell is he hiding his calf musles? It's like he's walking around on two peg legs. Frankly, he looks quite a bit like a unisex wooden mannequin. Likalaruku (talk) 05:33, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Do Not Add Ishida's Story on the Background Section Ishida's story is not canon, and that is clear. The best thing to call Ishida's spinoff is a semi-canon material (though such claim would also be shaky since Togashi wasn't involved in the writing process), even it is not wrong to call it a fan fiction! So for the solution, it is best to just move Ishida's story in the Trivia section. Ok so instead of just slapping a non-canon tag to it, I think we're gonna play the neutral card again, there's no reason to remove content semi-approved by Togashi but we don't have to call it canon or not, it's in a seperate section from the rest, I added a sentence to clarify that's it may or may not be considered canon. MrGenial11 (talk) 18:07, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Hisoka's age? Can anyone provide a source for Hisoka's age? It's left as unknown in the Databook. MrGenial11 (talk) 23:38, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Confusion about Transmutation/Hisoka There seems to be misconception surrounding Texture Surprise for example. That it is strictly Conjuration, but I don't think so. Creating the properties of a texture is a transmutation ability first. After the design is complete, Hisoka then materializes that pattern into a new texture. GungieBum (Talk) 10:23, November 16, 2016 (UTC) First of all, remember to hit the "signature" button or put 4 "~" at the end of your talk as inititials. Now onto the main topic: Transmutation is the alteration of aura's properties hence the aura would carry characteristic that initially doesn't belong to it, Conjuration is about materialising one's aura in a real yet no so real fashion; they are similar in a sense that they're both "tempering" one's aura but fundamentally different. There is no need to create design using Transmutation specifically, what creates the design is the user's mind, it has nothing to do with what type of aura they're using. If we're talking about using aura to lay out a specific symbol, then yes the act of drawing that symbol out in aura may have used Transmutation; but it is a completely different matter when we're just talking about designing it in someone's head. Texture Surprise is merely an ability that projects an image or colour(s) that Hisoka desires onto the things that belongs to him, the fact it's visible to everybody makes it a Conjuration ability. It most likely has nothing to do with Transmutation because at no process is Transmutation required to make that ability possible for the reasons I'd explained above. "I Want a Stand" by me (talk) 12:42, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Actually the thing about Hatsus is that they incorporate other Hatsu types in them as well, consistently with what's lies adjacent to them. The Conjuration properties also draw from the transmutation's designs. Think of it the same way as this: Heat, at a molecular level, is kinetic energy of the molecules vibrating. Although to simplify things some books depict them as separate categories. Hatsu's the same, the "design" capabilities it draws from Transmutation. Additionally, Hisoka knows how to produce ~95 textures, now we know that includes skin and muscle tissue as well as other body parts. All of these feature a more complex set of properties compared to say.. chains or ink. This is far more obvious when we consider the relationship between manipulation and emission though GungieBum (talk) 11:27, November 20, 2016 (UTC) ............................................................................................ The purposes to why those categories exist as they are is that they are defined to be completely different and independent from each other in the first place, the only relationship between individual category is the theme association and similarity implication between the adjacent categories. Nen and each type's differences is to be considered on a "literal" basis rather than a "scientific" one, because Nen system can't be scientifically understood as it practically and realistically makes no sense as such we need to avoid looking at it that way. Not to mention, Nen is an active expression, while design is entirely in the head. You don't need 1 kind of expression in order to do another, at least not when the 2 kinds of expressions are defined from the get-go to be independent. For an example: Let's assume that Transmutation is painting, and Conjuration to be sculpting. Sure, for both of them crafts a form of planning and design is needed before heading on to do actual work, which normally comes in the form of sketches. However while both of their artists may need to sketch and plan, a painter shouldn't need to make a sculpture before painting, nor should a sculptor need to complete a painting before putting their hands on the stones or cray. This is the same logic and relationship with Transmutation and Conjuration, they are related, but neither of them is dependent on another. As such it's simple to see that Texture Surprise do not need Transmutation to work because the entirety of that ability can be completed solely with Conjuration. Conjuration materialises one's idea into the real world, Transmutation alters one's aura to fit into the properties of something else; the process of deriving and executing Conjuration and Transmutation abilities may share similar basis making them relate-able, but they are however, completely different forms of expressions. Texture Surprise consists entirely of changing the surface colour of something Hisoka owns, at no point is Transmutation required as all it takes is just projecting colours and whatever graphical designs Hisoka desires onto things (you seem to be confused on that Hisoka also changes the actual texture of the things he's used Texture Surprise on. He doesn't, all that ability does is putting on a convincing coat of colour. Also creating textures is something both Transmutation and Conjuration could do, though mostly done by the latter because Transmutation users can't handle having aura with too many individual and different properties at the same time for fears of memory-overload, while Conjuration could indeed materialise items that seem to have been made with many different textures and all that but their creations' max limitations can not be as abstract as transmutated Nen and always need some forms of tangibility undertone somewhere in its core). "All of these feature a more complex set of properties compared to say.. chains or ink." This is wrong, complexity of their design does not mark the difference between Conjuration and Transmutation, this is a wrong way of assessing the 2. The fundamental difference is Transmutation grants desired properties to one's aura and Conjuration materialises one's desire in the form of real-world items (yet not so real when we get to the functions), their complexity means nothing nor is it a metric to differentiate the 2 (in fact between the 2 types Conjuration Hatsu's are the one who has a tendency to be more complicated in both rules, mechanics or its formation; but that's usually to do with their user's personality rather than the type's innate net flexibility. But yes, the 2 types have different focues). You're however very right about 1 thing though, the relationship between Emission and Manipulation is far more vague than the bonds between Conjuration and Transmutation. "I Want a Stand" by me (talk) 12:17, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Hisoka Didn't ask to kill Killua In the election arc, Hisoka provokes Illumi with his bloodlust. This is usually stated as him asking to kill Killua. However he wasn't saying that, at least in the manga. In the manga uses the Japanese verb "to do", which can mean kill. However it can also mean sex, and which it means is contextual. Hisoka gives the context by making a lewd penis-penetrating hand gesture with his fingers as he's asking Illumi. It can be assumed here that Hisoka was asking Illumi (in the manga) if he could rape Killua, not kill him. Just thought I'd mention that.WordBearer85 (talk) 02:56, May 31, 2017 (UTC) how many did hisoka killed in the hunter exam? and what is the ant that ikalgo go inside in the begging of the chimera ant war? Cherry? I noticed a line under the subsection "Abilities and Powers". Within the 'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' paragraph, there's a line like this:'' "Cherry, for whom, according to Tonpa, martial arts have no secrets, acknowledged the indisputable superiority of Hisoka's technique." Is this line correct? It's very confusing, I'm not really sure what it means. ChromeCircus (talk) 07:53, November 16, 2017 (UTC)'' Cherry was an examinee during the Hunter Exam arc, who, according to Tompa, was extremely knowledgeable on the subject of martial arts, and acknowledged how masterful Hisoka's martial prowess was. Pigzillion (talk) 10:12, November 16, 2017 (UTC) : I see, it makes more sense now, thank you. It's still a rather confusing line though. Haha, I may revise it to reduce the amount of commas. : One last question, just so I don't have to create a whole new talk header... What is this Wiki's take on fan-insinuations? I haven't had a chance to review too many character pages, but I see a lot of assumptions or conclusions drawn by fans which have not been explicitly stated in canon. One example, is the line on Hisoka's page which refers to him as a sociopath. While it's arguably true that he's amoral, sociopath is one of those words carelessly thrown about quite often. We have a character like that in Durarara, though, since nothing has been stated in canon, it's not present on our Wiki. Are those types of things allowed here? Or only in certain circumstances? ChromeCircus (talk) 20:17, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Typically this wikia tries to base all information on concrete evidence that's canon rather than on fan insinuations, but still even that's moot at times because of difference thoughts and opinions or perhaps it's more appropriate to say "assumptions" on canon material. 23:14, November 16, 2017 (UTC)